User blog:Fleur123/A Despedida de Aisha Book Translation
Translation, Portuguese to English, by Fleur123, for non-profitable, encyclopedic archiving purpose only, used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US law. Winx Club - A Despedida de Aisha. Rainbow S.r.l. Winx Club™ and Viacom International Inc © Copyright 2016. Brazilian version BrasiLeitura editor, Todolivro Ltda. All rights reserved. ISBN 978-85-376-3609-1 __TOC__ This book is a short version, 9 pages only, of the book A Lezione di Buone Maniere (A Lesson in Good Manners), that had 64 pages in its full version. My summary with no spoiler: *Characters: Winx (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha), Fairy Pets (Bella, Ginger, Coco, Pepe, Chicko, Milly), King Teredor, Sif. *Places: Earth (Gardenia), Andros (Royal Palace made of marble, Golden Shark restaurant), Ethereal's Dimension (in Portuguese: Dimensão do Etéreo, was this dimension mentioned before?). *Tools: Aquatic Taxi, Aquatic Limousine. Comments and description of the images are inside brackets. Cover Title Aisha's Farewell. Logos Nickelodeon, Winx Club, Rainbow, BrasiLeitura editor. Back: Logos. titles translated by the same editor. Age rating information, etc. Page 1 cover image: Bloom in her Believix form. Copyrights information and links. 1 image: a wood table with the Winx, except Stella, and the Fairy Pets around it. Belle is using a light green shirt with an image of Chicko in it. The Winx Fairies had received an invitation from Aisha to spend the day together in the planet Andros. Each had brought their own pet Fairy Pets. To celebrate the meeting, they went to lunch in the Golden Shark, a restaurant famous for their dishes based on seafood. "Where is Stella?" asked Aisha, while drinking with the other fairies. "You know how she is," answered Bloom. "She has been in Andros before, but never loses an occasion to go shopping. The fashion from here is so different!" Page 2 Aisha and Milly at the beach with a castle an the background. At the end of the day, after lots of strolls and a delicious ice cream, the Winx said goodbye to Aisha and returned to Gardenia where they lived. Aisha liked her friends a lot and was happy when they came to visit her. The fairy returned to the royal palace with Milly, that jumped around her. As Aisha just got inside in the castle, her father required to speak with her. And by his face, seemed that the fairy wouldn't like the conversation. Between pages 2 and 3: King Teredor "scolding" Aisha in a room with a wood-like table and a painting behind them. Page 3 Bloom holding in a uncomfortable position a purple-pink cellphone. "My daughter, you are a princess of Andros, and sooner or later will be queen. For such, I decided that you will dedicate your time to prepare yourself." said the King Teredor. "How so, father?" asked Aisha. "You will go to Ethereal's Dimension to study with Madame S, the most famous instructor of princesses. During a year, you will learn the habits and languages of all main countries which we have relations. You will be trained to relate with others in a sweet and firm way, how a queen must be." At that moment time, Aisha thought of her friends, and in how sad would be staying so long far from everything she liked. Subsequently, she went to her room and called to Bloom. When she finished telling all that was occurring, Aisha was almost crying. "Friend, don't stay like this. I will reunite the girls and shortly we will be there," said Bloom. If you have to go, we will do the best farewell party of all times! There was no quotation mark for the character speech in that last phrase. Page 4 all the Winx inside a huge living room with many bags, two chairs and a candle holder far in the background. Some time after, the aquatic taxi of the Winx stopped in front of the Andros palace's gates. Soon she saw her friends, Aisha threw herself in their arms, as if it was the last time she would see them. Flora, Aisha and Bloom sank on the couch. Tecna snuggled on a armchair. Musa sat on the floor and Stella sat on a chair with the shape of a shell. "So, what is the schedule?" asked Aisha. "Oh, nothing much: a pajama party, popcorn, a movie and maybe a face massage, manicure, pedicure, a cake, balloons..." answered Bloom. "Then, we are going out to shop all that we need!" said Tecna. The girls made a list, afterwards, they entered in the aquatic limousine of the palace and went to the stores. Page 5 a blond girl with long ponytail blue eyes and dress. The Winx, except for Tecna. At the background, Bloom holding three balloons and Stella holding four colorful bags. On the way back, they found a girl crying quietly. She was shaking because of the night breeze. "Do you need help?" asked Aisha. "No, I.. It is that I just lost the last little boat to go home to go home. Now I will need to wait here till tomorrow." the girl that was crying. "How do you call yourself?" asked Aisha, after the fairies had introduced themselves. note: I preferred to keep the "slang" from "chama" (call) as she didn't ask the girl in the usual "what is your name?" [Language curiosity: "Chama" can also means flame.] "My name is Sif." the girl. The four friends thought the same thing. "We can not leave you here alone. Why don't you come with us? We will make a party. For such, the more people, the more fun we will have!" said Aisha. "Thank you!" answered the girl, relieved. Page 6 Aisha, holding 3 colorful bags, Musa and Sif standing on yellow stairs with Sif curving for Aisha. The aquatic limousine stood in front of the palace. When she saw the enormous building of marble, Sif eyes widened. It was wonderful! "You live in a palace?" asked Sif, surprised. "Yes, I'm a princess. Maybe I should have said it before," said Aisha. Sif made a reverence surprisingly elegant till the floor, and said: "Forgive me, highness, I knew not who you were." The Winx exchanged funny looks. "Thanks, Sif, but is not necessary! I'm a princess, but I want you to relax and have fun. You are my guest, I want you to feel comfortable easy." Aisha. In Portuguese is actually written "to feel yourself at (your own) will" but the sense is like the above. Page 7 the Winx and Sif in pajamas. At the back Stella, with lotion pots, and Musa on the bed. At the floor on top of pillows, Tecna, Aisha and Flora playing cards, Sif and Bloom watching, with a green pot with food. Long after, the girls were wearing pajama, inclusive Sif, in which Aisha had lent one of hers. Despite the party, the princess Aisha was still sad for having the future to separate herself from her dear friends. "Be it maybe, explaining to your father your point of view, with good manners, wouldn't he change the idea?" suggested Stella. "It is true, dear" said Flora. "Maybe you can tell him that you will study whatever he wants, even in the weekends, yet, ask him to let you stay in Andros." "Even more, a future queen must know what she wants and fight for it." completed Tecna. Page 8 the Winx, except Stella, and Sif now wearing a light blue gown, with short blond hair and pointy ears. Page 9 back Aisha in her Believix. That moment, Sif got up and said: "Well, in regard of your father, I do not know, but to me you have already shown how you feel." Afterwards, she transformed herself in a tall and elegant lady. The Winx looked at her, scared. "I'm Madame S, I ask you apologize for having fooled you all, but I wanted to meet Aisha before she came to study with me." Madame S looked at the Winx, that were chocked. "I never saw a friendship like this. Not only for the way you like each other, but also because you treated me like one of you. I will be proud to be your instructor, dear, but I think it would be a mistake to separate you. I will tell your father that I will bring my hut here to Andros, this way you can study with me and be with your friends." "Yey! Long live the friendship!" exclaimed the Winx. Stella took Aisha by the arm and conducted her in a crazy dance, while Bloom Flora and Tecna, full of happiness launched hundreds of colorful sparks! End. ---- I will go back translating the Trendix now... As soon as I have more chapters done I will post them together to short the amount of blog posts like I did with this one. Category:Blog posts